The Rainbow Lady
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Because of her name, Ixchel is immediately put up as Jeff's Valet. When he leaves her to face Edge alone, The Undertaker saves her and decides to teach Jeff a lesson. Ixchel saves him from Taker's wrath though, twice and finally Jeff sees what he must do.
1. Rainbow is Not an Association

**Authors Note: **I don't own anything except Ixchel. I wish I had a Peroxwhy?gen shirt, but I don't think I'll have all my bank info sorted out in time to buy one. *scowls*

Enjoy the FICTION.

The Rainbow Lady

Chapter One

Rainbow is NOT an association

Jeff sighed softly to himself, head in his hands. Why on earth did people have to go automatically assuming things? He'd met the 'new girl' today. Her name was Ixchel, and apparently Vince got excited that it meant "Rainbow Lady" and told her she could be Jeff's valet.

Jeff wasn't impressed, but when it came to this, he really didn't have a choice, it was do what the boss says. He scowled a moment, running a hand through his brightly coloured hair. All things with the word rainbow in them didn't need to be associated with him, and it was clear he thought this about the girl too.

When he'd first walked into the office he'd glanced at her and offered a smile, he was usually quite easy going. She was about 5'9" he'd guessed, and she was rather slim, though he could see muscle. She wasn't busty like other diva's, but that wasn't a bother to him, and she had strawberry blonde hair. It was natural though, and he found himself liking that, despite his own unnatural hair. She had one blue eye, which he found stunning, and one green eye rather like his own, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. He was finding her quite attractive until he was told she was going to be his valet just because of the meaning of her name. The scowl was visible on his face, and Vince looked frustrated for a moment, glancing at the newest addition to the WWE, but she didn't seem affected by Jeff's scowl at all.

It was settled at that meeting, and Jeff just had to accept it, she would be his valet.

He'd dropped her off at the Diva's locker room and continued on to his and his brothers, and Matt could tell right away that something was up.

"Hey Jeffro," His brother said in his own easy going tone, "What's up?" He sounded a bit wary, and Jeff couldn't blame him.

"New valet." He said dully. Matt raised a brow, asking what was so bad with that, and Jeff continued, "The only reason they're making her my valet is because her name is Ixchel." Seeing the confusion on Matt's face, he elaborated, "It means Rainbow Lady."

"You didn't like her?" Matt asked.

"It's not that… it's just… she… I dunno, I'm just frustrated that she's immediately being associated with me because of the term rainbow."

Matt chuckled softly and clapped a hand down on his brother's shoulder. "Think of it as a compliment little brother. A compliment."

-

Ixchel blushed as Maria grabbed her hand once she was inside the locker room, dragging her around and introducing her to people. Most of them weren't hugely enthusiastic, but to her surprise, Ixchel got along with Beth Phoenix immediately, and Maria, seeming a little disappointed, disappeared and left the two to talk. Ixchel felt incredibly relieved that she'd at least made a friend, and told Beth that she admired her skills. Beth said she hadn't seen any footage of Ixchel yet, but was looking forward to it. She seemed to find the slightly younger girl a breath of fresh air.

Ixchel was about to get into the rental car and go when she heard Beth call out after her. She turned and waited for the Glamazon to make her way over.

"Hey, Ixchel… I was wondering, do you wanna come out to a club tonight? I don't usually go but I figured if you were up for it… well it wouldn't be so bad."

After a moment of contemplation she nodded "Sure… I'd like that Beth. You need a lift back to the hotel?"

"That would be great. When did you check in?"

"Early this morning, before I came to meet Vince."

"Ah. Well gimme a sec, I'll just grab my things." Beth said, waiting for a nod before turning on her heel and jogging off. Ixchel turned and unlocked the car door, sliding in but winding down the window while she waited on Beth. The Glamazon soon returned, and joined her in the car.

"So, Ixchel."

"Call me 'Chel." She interrupted "Or Rainbow… or some other variation of that, all my friends do" She said with a soft laugh, and Beth smiled at her.

"Right. Chel it is." She agreed, "I forgot what I was gonna say." She then laughed, and the Ixchel joined in, glad to feel so relaxed with someone so quickly.

"Oh that's it! Next hotel, you wanna bunk together?" Beth asked, grinning a little bit, they'd just seemed to have instantly clicked, and Beth was glad she'd offered, because the Rainbow Lady's face brightened up straight away, and she agreed enthusiastically.

"I'll meet you at your room at say… 8? I think that's when everyone else is heading out." Beth offered.

"Sure. But come at 7:30 instead, and we can hang out and make sure we're dressed appropriately or whatever it is you do before you go to a club" She said, aware she sounded very naïve.

Beth laughed softly, but nodded "Sure thing. 7:30 it is, just tell me your room number."

"Oh yeah… that'd probably help" 'Chel said with a blush, and told her the number. They soon pulled up in front of the hotel, and after grabbing out their bags, and locking the car, the two walked into the hotel together, chatting away.

Moments after walking in, they were met by Matt Hardy. "Hi Beth," He greeted the Glamazon, who said hello politely, and then he turned to Ixchel. "You must be Ixchel."

"That's me and you're Matt Hardy." She said, smiling and offering him her hand. He smiled at her, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Indeed I am. I heard you're going to be Jeff's valet." It was a statement not a question, but Ixchel nodded anyways.

"Yeah, Vince seemed to think it's a good idea. I don't think Jeff did though."

Matt chuckled softly at her words, "Ah don't worry about him. I don't think you're the problem. I think it's Vince. Are you two going to be coming out tonight?" He asked, glancing between her and Beth. The two girls looked at each other and grinned before they both said yes at the same time.

Matt laughed softly again, "Well, I'll see you both there then." He winked at Ixchel before walking away. The girl blushed, and Beth took her arm to lead her over to the elevator.

"Well that was interesting…" Beth teased, and 'Chel blushed even more.

"Yes…" She said hesitantly. "It was."

Beth laughed softly "It's okay, I won't laugh at you."

"You just did!"

"Not maliciously!"

"Yeah I know… I just… well that's the first time I've ever met him. I can't really say anything yet."

"Well you'll have to let me know after tonight~" Beth said in a sing song sort of voice, and the two laughed.

"Yeah yeah. This is my floor. I'll see you at 7:30 okay?" Ixchel asked, holding the door open while she waited for Beth's reply.

"See you then 'Chel." The woman smiled, and Ixchel walked away from the elevator with a smile, fishing out her room key. The day had turned out much better than she could have hoped, despite Jeff's lack of enthusiasm about her being his valet.

-

Matt Hardy made his way over to a small lounge in the hotel, taking a seat next to his brother who had been waiting for him. "So, I met Ixchel…" He said, and Jeff grunted, glancing at him.

"So?"

"She's pretty."

Another uncommitted grunt came from Jeff.

"She's made friends with Beth."

"Phoenix? Good. She can go pair off with her and then she won't have to be my valet."

"Why are you so against her?"

"It's not her. It's the fact that Vince thinks I should automatically like her because her name means 'Rainbow Lady'"

"Right, so instead of giving her a chance you're going to push her away because you want to rebel against Vince?"

"Matt, don't go all shrink-like on me."

"I'm not, I'm being big brother-like" He said, and Jeff scowled a little at him, though Matt could tell he wasn't really angry.

"Come on, lets just go up to the room and relax for a while."

"Sure Jeffro. You coming out tonight?"

"I don't know." Was the simple response, and Matt left it alone after that, standing up with Jeff to head up to the room they were sharing. He could use a shower before they went out anyway.

-

**Authors Note: **Okay, this is chapter one! Lol duh. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be longer than this, I'm thinking this story should have longer chapters. Next chapter is gonna be about their night out :)

Oh, and I would like to say, yay! I'm happy Christian won against Finlay (Even though I like Finlay) and I really hope he kicks Jack Swagger's arse. I'm also not happy about the I Quit match rumours for Matt and Jeff. I DO NOT want to lose a Hardy. T-T (I didn't get to watch Smackdown! Sadly, so I dunno anything about if the rumours are true. I'll check the site later)

Oh, and I know, I know the stuff in this story isn't factual, I mean, I know Matt and Jeff are feuding now, and I know that they're not on the same brand anymore, and that Maria isn't on Raw with Beth etc, but I don't care. It's fiction, giving me creative license and I'll make it up if I want xD

Sorry.

Anyhow, I hope you like it! Please review, I love to hear from you guys and I try to reply to every review!


	2. And she Wears Them Around her Hips

**Authors Note: **I don't own anything except Ixchel. I wish I had a Peroxwhy?gen shirt, but I don't think I'll have all my bank info sorted out in time to buy one. *scowls*

Enjoy the FICTION.

The Rainbow Lady

Chapter Two

And she Wears Them Around her Hips

Ixchel glanced at herself in the mirror for a moment, examining what she looked like. She wore a black and tartan skirt, and she'd found a simple black, formfitting singlet to go with it. It showed a bit of cleavage, although she didn't have a huge amount, and it dipped low enough at the back to show off her tattoo of two swallows. Her shoes were rather simple black heels, but they were good enough for her. She wasn't really girly, and shopping didn't appeal to her, the fact that she had heels was good enough. Her hair was left natural, and out. It was straight with only the slightest curl at the end and her eyes were rimmed with the slightest amount of black eyeliner, and made up to look smokey, lashes long with a coat of mascara. She didn't bother with colour for her lips, just glossed them with some clear balm.

There was a knock on her door at exactly 7:30, and when she opened it Beth was standing there in a formfitting black dress that finished just above her knees. She whistled at her new friend before letting her in "Damn Beth…"

Beth laughed at her, and looked her over "Thanks. You look good too, especially for your first time going out with us." Ixchel blushed a little, and shrugged.

"I'm not so good with the whole… girly thing."

"You'll do fine 'Chel" Beth assured her, leaning into the mirror to fix her mascara before turning back to Ixchel. "So what now? I know we were going to fix each others outfits, but I don't think there's anything that needs fixing."

"Maybe we should go down to the hotel bar and have a warm up round? Or something small to eat."

"Sounds good to me." Beth agreed, and Ixchel grabbed her purse and made sure her room key was inside it before the two left the room together. They headed down the hall and waited for the elevator together. When the doors finally opened they stepped in, and were met by Matt and Jeff. Jeff was wearing his usual Baggy black pants and a jacket was covering whatever shirt he was wearing, and Matt was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a white button up shirt that was partly unbuttoned.

Ixchel smiled at Matt, Jeff too, though she was much warmer to the older brother. Matt smiled at the two females, "looks like you two are already thick as thieves" He commented about them, and they smiled at each other.

"Maybe." Ixchel said sort of teasingly, "You two are ready early."

"Decided on a warm up round." Matt said casually and Beth started laughing, making him look confused. "What's so funny?"

"That's what we decided to do." Beth said after her laughter had ceased, and Matt smiled now, nodding a little. He glanced over at Ixchel.

"You going to be dancing tonight?" He caught sight of Jeff scowling a little beside him, but ignored it.

"Maybe…" The woman said, grinning mischievously from Matt to Beth, who looked away to hide her own grin.

"Well, if you do decide to dance, can I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out." 'Chel said, still grinning at him, and Matt grinned back. The doors soon dinged and opened, and all four people walked out, Beth casually taking Ixchel's arm.

-

Matt stood right outside the elevator with a grin on his face, Jeff glancing at him and shaking his head a little, "What on earth are you doing?"

"What, I can't get to know my brother's valet?" Matt asked, causing Jeff to raise a brow at him and Matt chuckled. "I'm not stealing her, don't you worry."

"You can have her," The younger Hardy mumbled, glaring over at the two women sitting at the hotel bar, laughing about something.

"You really should get to know her Jeff. Don't just rebel against McMahon."

-

The two women had been giggling together when Maria tapped Beth's shoulder. She beamed at them "So you're gonna come out tonight with us?"

Ixchel grinned and nodded as Maria gestured towards a large group in the lobby "Well then lets head out, we're going to flag a few cabs, don't need anyone driving drunk, and I doubt Phil would want to drive anyone home. I don't even think he's coming." She automatically turned on her heel and started to lead them over, so Beth put down some money and stood up, Ixchel following over to the group.

'Chel leant over to Beth and whispered "Phil is CM Punk, right?" and the older woman nodded a little with a relaxed smile. She hooked her arm through Ixchel's and gave her a look that said to relax. She did her best, just looking around the group.

-

She looked around the club, sitting at the bar and feeling very uncomfortable with the pulsating music and the flashing lights. She could see Beth out on the dance floor with someone, but she wasn't sure who, and most of the other girls were out there dancing too. She didn't feel comfortable enough with any of the superstars to go and sit down with any of them and she didn't really want to dance. So here she sat with a mudslide in her hands, staring into the bottle and thinking.

Ixchel jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning and relaxing only slightly when she noticed it was the older Hardy. "You surprised me…" She said as casually as she could, watching as he laughed softly and sat next to her, beer already in his other hand.

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" He inquired.

"Oh I'm… not much of a dancer." She told him, shrugging a little as her eyes flittered over the dance floor, and back to her drink, before they settled on him. "Why aren't you out there?"

"I was trying to see if you were there, but then I realised you were over here at the bar all by yourself. We don't bite you know."

"I don't know. I didn't feel comfortable enough to find out" She said, offering him a small smile.

"Care to dance now?"

Again she looked over at the dance floor, and then let her eyes settle on him. He was smiling at her, body language relaxed, and he certainly didn't seem to expect anything more from her. He offered her his hand after a moment and she smiled a little more, hesitantly placing her hand in his- it was much smaller, and cooler. "Okay… Just let me finish this first." She told him before tipping her head back and easily drinking the rest of her mudslide.

"I'm impressed" He said and she laughed softly, sliding off her stool and standing up. He stood up, drinking the last of his beer before he placed it down on the counter and then started to pull her out towards the dance floor. She followed without a fight, blushing when she heard a wolf whistle from the table Matt had been sitting at. He pulled her closer, "Don't worry about them. They're just teasing you, they don't really mean anything by it."

She nodded slightly, and blushed more when he pulled her closer to start dancing with her, but she slipped in against him anyway, quite comfortable with his touch.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" She heard him talking loudly in her ear. She doubted anyone else could hear though, she could barely hear him and he was right next to her.

With a soft laugh she replied, "Yes! Thank you."

-

She slid into the seat next to Matt with a soft sigh and massaged her ankle. "You alright?" He asked her, and she smiled sweetly at him, nodding.

"I'm fine, just not used to all this." She told him, glancing up as Beth joined them at their booth. Ixchel then glanced over at Jeff who was drawing on a napkin, a beer on the table in front of him, to Beth Phoenix who was also massaging her ankles, and then finally to Matt.

"You want to head home?" He asked her, and she automatically glanced at Beth who smiled a little.

"I'll catch a cab back with Jeff here, I'll see you tomorrow 'Chel."

"I guess that's a yes" Ixchel said, smiling some and standing up, taking Matt's hand as it was offered to her. "See you tomorrow Beth, bye Jeff."

"Yeah, bye you two." Matt said casually, getting a goodbye from Beth and a grunt from Jeff. He led Ixchel out, still holding her hand and waited for a cab. While waiting he noticed that she was shivering. "Cold?" He asked.

"A little…" She said softly, and promptly blushed when he wrapped his arm about her shoulders, drawing her in close to him. She automatically placed her head on his shoulder, biting her lip as she forced the blush to die down. Soon enough they were in a cab and on their way back, Matt's arm still wrapped securely about her shoulder. Ixchel felt safe, but she didn't feel a spark, however she decided that could be addressed later. When they arrived at the hotel Matt paid the fare, despite Ixchel's insistence's she should pay half and then he offered to walk her up to her hotel room.

Once they were outside the room she leant against the door, and Matt leant in rather close to her. "Ixchel…" He said softly, and she smiled.

"Call me 'Chel… Either that or Rainbow… or some kind of variation on that. All my friends do."

He smiled at this and nodded a little "'Chel it is." He told her, and place one hand beside her head, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away and they looked at each other they both laughed.

"Well that was awkward." Matt commented, and she laughed a little more. "Like kissing a little sister."

"Just friends then?" She asked him with a small grin, and he nodded.

"Friends. And little sister like" He said, reaching out to ruffle her hair, and she slapped his arm. Another person she seemed to just get along with. Ixchel was glad to be making friends.

"You know, Beth is going to be so disappointed." She said with a small laugh, and he shrugged a little.

"Ah, she'll be happy you've got another friend, even if disappointed by the lack of gossip."

"Thanks for a good time tonight big brother," She teased him and he laughed.

"You too. Goodnight little sister" He teased back, kissing her forehead as she fished out her room key. She unlocked the door and waited in the doorway a moment, waving at Matt as he turned and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Goodnight Matt!" She called after him, and he waved before he got onto the elevator. Then she turned and walked into her room, sighing as she kicked off her heels and grabbing up something to put on before she went to shower. She came out with a flannelette shirt on, as well as some underwear and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up around her and smiling as she shut her eyes. Her first day had been better than she'd ever imagined, even if she didn't have a romance blossoming.

-

**Authors note: **I dunno. It's the second chapter in any case. Sorry, I know, some of you want some Matt love, and I promise you will get it, just not in this story. They're only destined to be friends, and feel brotherly/sisterly love. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update. Either another chapter to this or the beginning of another story will be up soon.

Don't forget to vote on my poll.

And don't forget to review! I really enjoy hearing from you guys and I try to respond to each review!


	3. Secrets Between Friends

**Authors Note: **I don't own anything except Ixchel. I wish I had a Peroxwhy?gen shirt, but I don't think I'll have all my bank info sorted out in time to buy one. *scowls*

Enjoy the FICTION.

Oh the excitement! I live in Aus, and I really really wanted to go see RAW when they came here to Sydney on July 4 but I kind of had a falling out with the bf and now we're not together and he sold the tickets :( Anyways, a good friend of mine who keeps me up to date with stuff when I can't watch it said "What would you do if I gave you a ticket?" and I of course nearly screamed but managed a "Why?" and he said "Well I have three… and only two people are going…" I told him I'd go if I could convince my mother and then he said I had some convincing to do. I told him I'd get working. SO GUESS WHAT I'M DOING ON JULY 4??? *celebrates*

The Rainbow Lady

Chapter Three

Secrets Between Friends

Ixchel rolled over with a grunt when she heard someone knocking on her door, but slid out of bed and peeked through the peephole. When she saw it was Beth looking surprisingly awake she opened the door and let her in, rubbing at her eyes. Beth laughed at her as the woman shut the door, and walked over to collapse on the couch. Beth followed, putting a small carton down in front of Ixchel. "I brought breakfast."

Looking curious, Ixchel opened the carton to find bacon, eggs with a small side of some kind of pasta. "Beth, I love you!" She exclaimed before starting to eat and looking much more lively. Beth grinned knowingly and watched her for a bit before saying…

"So… what happened between you and Matt last night?"

"We figured out that he's more like an older brother to me and I'm more like a sister to him."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, and the Rainbow Lady giggled.

"I'll find someone for you to gossip about, don't you worry."

Beth laughed and nodded a little "Yeah, well I'm just glad you're making friends."

"He said you'd say that."

"Who, Matt? Wow… I guess he pays more attention to people than I thought."

"Mhm…"

"You should get dressed; we've got to get moving soon, we're doing a photo shoot."

"We are?"

"Well… you are."

"I am?"

"Indeed." Beth informed her, and she shovelled the food in faster, standing when she was done to grab some clothes. Ixchel nearly fell over yanking on her black skinny jeans, grabbing a red t-shirt with strange black splashes all over it. It was well fitted, and showed off her gentle curves. She grabbed a red pair of converse and slammed her feet into them, doing the laces up expertly before brushing her teeth and hair, leaving it out and natural. "Don't worry about make up," Beth said, "They'll do it for you."

So Ixchel simply grabbed her wallet and stuffed it in her pocket, then grabbing her room key and stuffing it in behind her wallet. She fished out her phone from it's place in last nights bag and stuffed that in her other pocket before looking at Beth for instructions. Beth laughed and grabbed her arm, leading her out of the room and over to the elevators. Once they got on, Ixchel turned to the older woman, "So… what do I have to do for this shoot?"

"Well… you'll do a few shots alone, to build up your profile for the site, and you'll probably have to do some shots with Jeff, seeing as how you'll be working with him, but nothing too bad I don't think."

Ixchel nodded a little and seemed to pause, thinking this over, leaving Beth to drag her out when the elevator doors opened and lead her towards a rental car. Once they'd stopped in front of it Ixchel seemed to snap out of her thoughts and opened the door, getting in as Beth went to her own door and got in. "So where is this photo shoot?" 'Chel asked, and Beth smiled a little.

"Not too far away. You'll like the place though, it's awesome."

"Really?"

"I promise. I've done a few shoots there."

The more inexperienced woman nodded, just staring out the window after that, watching all the things that went by and only glancing out the windscreen when Beth finally parked. "This it?"

"This is it" The Glamazon said, easily getting out of the car and leaving the Rainbow Lady to scramble out after her. The doors were locked with the click of a button and they headed towards the building, butterflies building in Ixchel's gut. She couldn't help but feel nervous; it was her first photo shoot after all.

Once she was done with all her singular shots though, she couldn't help but feel that she had been nervous for nothing- she'd had fun trying on all the clothes and posing, despite the fact she wasn't very girly. Eventually they got her dressed in what seemed to be her ring gear. Black pants with some kind of dragon design on them, and simple black boots. She also had a red shirt to wear which wasn't really a shirt, it looked more like another layer of skin; it moulded to her front perfectly, though it cut off above her belly button, revealing her toned stomach, and of course gave a hint of cleavage. It was backless, held together by firm but clear straps across her back and her dragon and swallow tattoos were visible for the entire world to see. Her hair was left natural, and her makeup was rather like it had been the night before. She could hear noises from outside the make up room, and camera sounds, so she knew Jeff must be there getting some singular shots as well, and once more butterflies were swarming in her belly. Despite that, she got up when she was told and walked out towards the area they were shooting in quietly. Jeff, Matt and Beth were all sitting in one corner, Jeff and Matt were talking, and the Glamazon was waiting for Ixchel to come out. When Beth saw her she whistled loudly, and Ixchel blushed, walking over a little faster.

"Beth…" She objected…

"No way girl, you look hot." Beth told her, and she blushed a little more, glancing at Matt.

"Gonna have to watch out for my new sister, aren't I Beth?" He said casually to the woman beside him. She nodded a little and laughed as Ixchel put her hand on her hip.

"You guys…"

She was interrupted in whatever she was going to say by the photographer who gestured for her and Jeff to come and pose for him. She walked over in front of the camera, feeling a little awkward again, and very aware of Jeff beside her. However, despite the awkwardness, she posed how they wanted her and they got the shots done. Jeff disappeared faster than she had expected, and she walked over to Matt and Beth feeling slightly dejected. Matt was scowling, but he stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, he's just being an idiot."

She smiled at Matt. "Thanks."

"You did an awesome job. Way better than I did on my first shoot." Beth told her, offering her arm out to the girl, and Ixchel took it, though she highly doubted she'd done a better job.

"Thanks Beth." She said now, letting the both of them lead her back to the change rooms- she couldn't leave in her wrestling gear after all, though she did get to take it with her. It didn't take her long to change, and when she came out, only Matt was waiting for her. She raised a brow at him and he smiled.

"Jeff got impatient, so Beth went to give him a lift back to the hotel because I complained that she'd already had all of this morning with you."

Ixchel laughed softly, but took the arm he'd offered her. "Right, so what are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea." Matt said promptly, and she laughed again, walking out with him to his rental car, trying to think of something they could do together. "You hungry?" He asked her after a moment, and right after he did, her stomach growled. She blushed before checking the time and realised she'd been in the photo shoot for a couple of hours.

"Yeah, apparently I am." She said, laughing once more and he grinned at her.

"Well, let me take you to lunch." He said, and she nodded in agreement, relaxing into the seat as he drove. She half slept most of the way there, but awoke when the car stopped, and got out with his help. "Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep…" Matt teased and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Beth woke me up for the photo shoot. I didn't even realise there was one."

"That would be because you didn't answer your phone. Vince rang Jeff and told him there was a shoot, and told him to tell you that you had to be there, Jeff grumbled to me about it. I rang Beth, and in turn she woke you up to take you to the shoot." Matt explained, and she stared at him for a moment, letting that sink in before nodding.

"Okay… Listen, Matt… Why doesn't Jeff like me?"

"Vince mainly. I think he's irritated that the man assumes that just because of the meaning of your name you two would automatically get along. So it's not really that he doesn't like you, he's just being an idiot and rebelling against McMahon."

She giggled softly, and nodded a little "So I guess I shouldn't take it personally then?"

"Try not to. By the way, how old are you?" Matt asked, tilting his head slightly.

"How old do you think I am?"

He shook his head "Nuh uh, guessing a woman's age is NEVER a good thing to do."

She giggled softly, "Oh alright, I'll be nice and just tell you. I'm 27, only a year younger than Beth."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?" She asked him suspiciously, raising a brow.

"You look younger." He assured her with a sheepish grin, not wanting to get himself in trouble.

"Oh. Well at least I don't look older… I guess…" She said, shrugging a shoulder, and it was his turn to laugh. Their attention was drawn away from each other by a waitress though, and so they ordered some food for them both, Ixchel grinning as the woman sauntered away. "Ooooh, someone thinks you're cute Hardy." She teased him, and he shook his head.

"What if it's you she thinks is cute huh?"

Ixchel laughed a bit "Nah, trust me, it's you."

He shrugged a little bit, "If you're sure." He told her, a grin breaking out on his face. She nodded a little bit, and paid close attention when their food was served, smirking at him as she had a mouthful.

"Oh it is definitely you…" She told him, and they both laughed.

-

**Authors note: **Weird place to end I know, but it feels right! Anyways, sorry for my excitement, but I'm so happy and I had to tell someone I'm going!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the new chapter, another one should be out soon, if not a chapter to a new story.

Please take my poll :)

And please review! I really do love to hear from you guys and I try to reply to every review I get no matter how big or small!


	4. What Comes Next?

**Authors Note: **I don't own anything except Ixchel. I wish I had a Peroxwhy?gen shirt, but I didn't manage to get all my bank info sorted out in time to buy one. *scowls*

Enjoy the FICTION.

* * *

The Rainbow Lady 

Chapter Four

What comes next?

"I told you it was you," Ixchel said casually to Matt as they walked out of the diner. The girl had slipped her number to him just before they left and Ixchel was celebrating her victory.

"Yeah yeah Missy, don't forget I'm the one driving back." He told her and she gave him an outraged look.

"You aren't planning on leaving me behind, are you?" She asked, though he could tell by the tone of her voice she was joking around with him, and he chuckled, glancing behind him and seeing the waitress watching. He slid an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll take you with me if you help me get out of this."

Ixchel giggled softly and nodded, and he leant in to kiss the top of her head. Casually the girl glanced over his shoulder and noticed the waitress walking off somewhat huffily. Again she giggled and Matt opened the door for her. "So it worked huh?" He asked.

"It worked, you meany." She told him and he grinned rather cutely at her before making his way to his side of the car. He slid into the seat and looked at the woman beside him.

"Sooo… how do you feel about debuting tomorrow night as Jeff's valet?"

"I'm kinda nervous…" She said softly, blushing faintly as she heard Matt start up the car. It was silent for a moment while he pulled out of the parking lot, but then he continued the conversation.

"Okay, so what are you nervous about? I mean, you're not really doing anything are you? Just going out there with Jeff. You don't have a match to worry about yet at least."

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to stuff Jeff's match up, you know?"

"Don't you worry about that. You stay out of his way unless he asks you for something and you'll be fine."

"Okay, and if someone comes after me?"

"What, outside of the ring?" Matt asked, and continued after Ixchel nodded. "Well you defend yourself! They'll probably be looking to distract Jeff if someone comes out, so all you have to do is prove you can take care of yourself and keep that person busy until Jeff wins. You'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay… I'll try not to."

"Listen, if you're so worried, we can go down to the ring tomorrow and I'll show you some moves that will be good for you to use outside of the ring if you need to."

"No… it's okay. But uhm… well Beth has a match tomorrow… and I was wondering if I could hang out with you while she has it?"

"Yeah of course, I'll take care of you." Matt said, winking. "So… you wearing your ring gear out there tomorrow?"

"I thought I was little sister like huh?"

"Exactly! Gotta make sure I know how many men I'll have to beat up for drooling over you!"

* * *

"Beth."

"Beth…"

"Beth!"

"BETH!"

Finally the woman being yelled at looked up. "Huh?"

Ixchel smacked her forehead with her right hand. "You seriously didn't hear me saying your name?"

"Uh… no. Sorry 'Chel, I'm in the zone you know. Getting ready for my match."

"Well that's good and all, but I'm feeling terrified!"

"'Chel, calm down, you'll be fine, don't worry about it, okay?"

Ixchel gave her a pathetic look and Beth stood up, sighing. "We'd better get you to the gorilla, you have to accompany Jeff out there soon" The Glamazon said, and Ixchel squeaked but allowed Beth to take her by the arm and lead her out of the dressing room. She followed her down the hall and all the way to the gorilla, bouncing slightly nervously. Soon Matt and Jeff appeared, so Beth led her over there.

"Matt, take charge of her, I need to prepare." Beth told him and pushed Ixchel over and practically into Matt's arms. She got an okay in response and then disappeared around the corner, leaving Ixchel to pull away slightly and run a hand through her hair awkwardly. It was still a strawberry blondish sort of colour but someone had put deep purple, almost blue streaks through it, close to Jeff's hair colour for the night.

"You know, that looks pretty good on you." Matt said calmly, and she looked up at him, seeming lost. "The purple hair. I like it."

She flushed a little "Oh… thanks. It wasn't my idea, but I don't really mind it either." She said softly, feeling Jeff's gaze on her. It only served to make her more nervous. Especially when they told Jeff to get ready. Matt kissed her cheek softly and reassured her it would be fine before pulling away and leaving her to stand behind Jeff. When given the cue he took off, bursting out with his music, and she followed after him, trying to relax into it, though it was amazing to see the stands so full and hear her name called out with Jeff's when they were introduced. Jeff won the match easily, Ixchel cheering from his corner. She slid into the ring when he won, raising his hand although he didn't seem to want anything to do with her. She resisted the urge to scowl at him and just beamed for the crowd, following him and even slapping a few fan's hands as they left the ring. Once they were backstage she ran over to Matt and hugged him.

"So, I see you're over your nerves?" He asked, and she nodded, beaming still.

"You know it! Beth's match will be over soon, can I come wait with you?"

From behind her Jeff cleared his throat and for a moment Matt looked awkward. "Err… I gotta do something with Jeff… if you don't mind? I can always make him wait if you need me here."

She looked in between the two of them quietly, Jeff was scowling and Matt's face was carefully blank. She shrugged slightly, "Don't worry about it, I'll just wait here for her, go with Jeff."

"Thanks 'Chel." Matt said, looking relieved that she wasn't upset, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She smiled and hugged him, whispering that he was welcome before letting him leave with Jeff, bouncing on her heels as she waited for Beth.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Two things. I'm sorry this is a short chapter! Second thing, I'm sorry this took so long to get out! The next chapter will be longer and hopefully out soon, and I promise that I'll actually write up the next match for you.

Please review, I love to hear from you and I try to reply to each of them, also, take my poll! :)


End file.
